Naruto: Naka no Seisei
by I-Love-Harry-Styles118
Summary: My fanfiction.   Questions?    If they weren't answered, then ask.
1. Ch1 Pt1 Sasuke's Awakening

It had been a wonderful, bright, and sunny day in Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto looked down from the balcony, admiring the Hidden Leaf Village below him. He saw people walk around, buildings, construction, and anything else you'd see in this village. He swiftly turned and walked to his office. He sat at the wooden desk. Today was the anniversary of the day he'd become been the Seventh Hokage. He tingled with excitement as he leaned on his desk. Today was also the day his daughter, Uzumaki Naka, had started going to the Ninja Academy. As he awaited her return, he reminisced in the events that had happened over the years. Marrying Haruno (now Uzumaki) Sakura, a teacher at the Konoha Academy of Medical Ninja; Becoming Hokage; His daughter being born; and bringing Uchiha Sasuke back to the village, as he promised. Naruto stopped as the flashback burned in the back of his mind.

_(Flashback)_

Sometime after the Fourth Great Ninja War…

Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke's hair was down to the bottom of his neck. Naruto's hair had gotten a little thicker. Naruto was dressed in normal Jonin attire, accept at the ends of his sleeves were red flames. Sasuke dressed completely in black, wearing a loose long sleeve shirt with a high collar and tight pants. two covered in blood, practically head to toe. Both were on the verge of dying, and both not ready to back down. Sasuke's eyes have now evolved to Rinnegan.

"Sasuke," Naruto spoke, "You know that if I have to, I'll bring you back by _force!_

"Give up, dobe! You know I won't let that happen! I _will_ kill everyone in that village to avenge my brother, and I'll start with you!" Sasuke shrieked in pain. His wounds started throbbing.

The same happened with Naruto. Both boys fell to the ground. Their faces ended up right in front of one another, their face supported on the ground by their chins.

Naruto spit up a little blood. "S-Sasuke! Don't you see! You're the one who's a dobe! Dattebayo!"

Sasuke laughed a bit. "You're persistent."

"This is not the answer! No one in that village has harmed Itachi in _any_ kind of way! It was a few generations before us! Blame them!"

Sasuke saw what Naruto meant, but still decided to see things his way.

"…plus" More blood flowed from his mouth, "Th-This isn't what _ISN'T_ what Itachi would've wanted! Don't you see, Baka? Dattebayo!"

"How in the hell would you know what Itachi would've wanted? Baka you know NOTHING!" Sasuke said coughing up blood this time. His wounds throbbed again, causing him to cry out in harsh pain.

"Sasuke…I may not be Hokage yet, but I _will _diefor this village. You don't understand anything either. I made a promise to bring you home, and dammit if I don't keep it, I'll die! Dattebayo!"

"D-Dobe…" Sasuke began. He was interrupted by a familiar voice in his mind.

"Sasuke." The voice called.

Sasuke and Naruto both closed their eyes out of pain. Naruto opened his again, not to let Sasuke get away. He saw Sasuke's were still closed.

In Sasuke's mind, the voice kept calling.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

Itachi stepped out of the shadows.

Sasuke was shocked. "What're you doing here? I thought I killed you…"

"You did. I know Tobi cleared things up with you. I know you appreciate me now. Well, what do you think?"

"Your life was well planned out, I must admit."

"The reason I'm channeling your mind is to clear something up with you, Sasuke."

"What's that?"

"I'm telling you to go with Uzumaki Naruto."

"What! Why would you say that? I'm doing this for you!"

"No. You're not. You think you are, but the truth is, you're only doing what you think is right, foolish little brother."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He was in utter shock. He didn't know what to say.

"The people you should be angry with are cursed in hell for what they've done, and I curse them for an entire eternity. It is not this generations fault. You are truly angry with them. You just want someone to kill."

"Itachi…I..."

"Return with Naruto, for you have no more reasons to rebel against the Leaf Village. That is my suggestion. Honestly, the choice is yours. But know while you're taking the lives of all those Hidden Leaf residents; know that you will be cursed in the deepest pits of hell for longer than an eternity. I cannot force you to do anything, but I can only attempt to convince you." Itachi faded away.

"No…no! Itachi, not yet don't leave!"

"I can no longer stay; my time limit had already overflowed."

"No! Itachiiiii!" Sasuke opened his eyes. He looked to see Naruto still struggling in pain, as he was.

"Mornin' Sleeping Beauty."

"Shut up, Dobe."

Naruto tried to get up as he did many times before Sasuke's awakening, but still failed.

"I don't get it, why didn't you take me when I was unconscious?"

"I can't get up. I've been asking Kurama to give me his chakra, but for some reason he keeps refusing. He usually serves me now…but…"

"You don't need to. I'm going back with you. I'll be a Leaf Shinobi again."

Sasuke got up.

"What? Dattebayo! I thought…"

"Itachi appeared to me in my mind and opened my eyes. You were right…I guess."

"Wait…You're not using me as a doorway to kill everyone in the Leaf, are you?"

"What…Hell no! I just told you what happened. So get up and let's go!"

"I told you I can't!"

Sasuke sighed. "Damn!" He grabbed Naruto's arm and put it around his shoulder.

"I never thought…"

"Shut up! No talking. I don't feel like hearing your bragging about how you were right and I was wrong."

"Whether you like it or not, Sasuke, eventually you'll hear it. I just won't tell you when it's coming."

Sasuke sighed as they started back to Konoha.

_(End of Flashback)_

Now, nearly a full ten years later, everyone has regained trust for Sasuke and he has become one of the three legendary Sannin along with Naruto and Sakura, the former ones being Hatake Kakashi (the Sixth Hokage), Might Guy, and Yuhi Kurenai.

"Naruto! We're home!" Sakura called from downstairs.

Naka ran in to see her father.

"Hey Squirt! Where've you been all day?" He said pretending as if he didn't know.

"I was at the Academy! And today I met my rival!"


	2. Ch1 Pt2 The Induction to Team Ten

Naruto leaned on his hand, his eyes tightly closing. He spoke, "What in the name of Kurama do you know about having a rival, squirt? Dattebayo!"

Naka punched her palm; a determined smile came upon her face as she replied, "Just the feeling. I know she is! She is a no good, all-talented jerk!"

"Now Naka, there's no need for that kind of talk!" Sakura scolded.

Naruto's eyes widened at Naka's reply, "Sounds like Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes shot to her husband and narrowed. "Naruto! Think about the example you're setting!"

"What? I don't see what's so wrong with it! I believe her!"

Sakura slapped her forehead.

"By the way, who is your rival?"

"Keiko Lee!"

Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened.

Sakura then looked at Naka, "Do you want to help me prepare dinner, *Hachimitsu Pai?"

*Hachimitsu Pai=Honey-Pie*

"Sure Mom!"

The two left Naruto at his work. Naruto remembered the day Keiko was born.

(Flashback)

June 30th, five years ago.

Rock Lee had invited all his friends over to meet his new daughter; Keiko Lee.

"She's beautiful, Lee," A pregnant Sakura whispered as she admired the sleeping baby in Lee's arms.

"Is she not?" Lee whispered in reply, proud to be this child's blood father.

"She is pretty darn adorable!" Naruto whispered as well, pushing his way in the small circle crowded around the parent and child.

"You know Lee, Naruto and I are expecting a little girl in a few months! Maybe they'll become best friends!" Sakura informed, still speaking in a low tone.

"Yeah, or rivals!" Naruto joked.

Ino giggled at Naruto's joke, which triggered even more laughter. Soon the whole room was laughing.

(End of Flashback)

Naruto made a face as he remembered his joke, "Damn! I didn't know I'd be right!"

Naka handed her mother the noodles to make ramen.

Sakura thanked her and poured them in the boiling water, along with some other things for flavor.

Naka thought about Keiko and all the things she said and did. "Keiko really is strong," Naka thought, "I'll show her I can defeat her one day!"

Sakura studied her daughter's face. She could tell she was thinking about the academy, how well she's doing, and especially Keiko. She started to wonder if their rivalry would be like her and Ino's formal rivalry.

…

7 years later

It had been a full day since Uzumaki Naka had been declared Genin. She looked in her mirror and adjusted her headband like the way her mother wears it. A set of hands placed on her shoulders. She looked in the mirror to identify who the hands belong to.

"Congrats on becoming a Genin, squirt! Dattebayo!" Naruto congratulated his daughter.

"Thanks, Dad! I guess I'll have to get used to the feel of my headband. Dattebayo!"

Naruto touched the cold silver metal on his daughters orange headband. "It takes the place of that red bow you used to wear, doesn't it? Dattebayo."

"I guess you're right!" Naka admitted.

"See ya later, squirt!" Naruto said heading towards the door, "Good luck!"

"Thanks dad! Dattebayo!" She said, smiling. Naka studied her attire. An orange mini jacket with a red collar, a red stripe at the elbow, and a red stripe that reached from her mid-forearm to the end of her sleeve that touched a little under her ribs; a lighter orange undershirt, which had the Uzumaki symbol on it; bright red shorts; a covering she wore over her shorts that covered only the inner thigh-crotch area; and black shoes that reached to her mid-shin area. "Good to go!" She told herself, heading out.

…

"Alright my students. Sadly, this is my last class with you, until you are assigned to a team." Iruka Sensei said, pretending to pout.

"Awww! We'll miss you Iruka Sensei!" nearly half of the class cried.

"Well, this day had to come. Here are your teams.

Team One: Uchiha Unmei; Nara Kusuri, and Hyūga Kanzen.

Team Two: Nara Hana; Akimichi Kēki; and Uchiha Sora.

Team Three: Inuzuka Koinu; Nara Hikaru; and Aburame Hachi.

Team Four: Yakushi Nazo; Sarutobi Seishin; and Senju Tenshi." Iruka announced five other teams,

"Team Ten: Uzumaki Naka; Keiko Lee; and Inuzuka Kovu."

„What? Keiko! How the hell did I end up with her?" Naka thought, a look of anger on her face as she looked at Keiko. "She better not try to steal Kovu from me!"

Keiko returned the favor by eyeing Naka evilly. "I hate you!" she mouthed to her.

"I hate you more!"

"I hate you three times as much."

"There's no number for how much I hate you!"

"Naka, is there a problem?" Iruka asked when he finished reading his list.

"No Iruka sensei. Everything is FANtastic. Dattebayo!"


	3. Ch1 Pt3 Sensei and Rival

"Oh my God! I am so upset! Dattebayo!" Naka said as she entered the door to the Hokage's Mansion.

"Well, ain't you just the biggest ray of sunshine? Dattebayo," Her father asked stacking some papers.

Naka put her hands on her father's desk. Her dark orange fingerless gloves slapped against the wood. "I know, right?" She said with a tone of sarcasm.

Her father stared at her orange nail polish before asking, "What happened Squirt?"

"I just got teamed up with my RIVAL! The little snot-nose, bug eyed, bushy browed…"

"Okay, okay! I think I get it! Dattebayo," Her father interrupted.

"Ugh!" She yelled, "This is awful! I'd take ANYBODY over her! Dattebayo!"

"Now Squirt," Naruto said, "You know you don't mean that. I thought I felt the same when Sasuke was on my team, but I got used to it! Dattebayo!"

Naka picked up her stuff and headed out the door.

"Where ya goin'?" Naruto asked as she went to the door.

"I have to meet my sensei. I'll tell you and Mum all about it when I get back."

"Okay…well see ya then."

…

"Keiko Lee…" Naka cursed under her breath as she walked to the Ninja Academy for the second time today, "What's so great about her? She can't even use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu…how is she the top of the class? I beat her in Chakra Control….but that's it! Little bitch!"

Meanwhile, Keiko was headed the same direction, "What the hell? Why her? That short-stub, blonde-headed, princess! Who does she think she is? She is clearly trying to take up my spotlight! I hate her!" She clearly felt the same way Naka felt about her, "Just because she is the Hokage's daughter, that shorty thinks she has superiority over everyone!"

All the while, Inuzuka Kovu was going there, too, "Oh sweet mother of Mercy!" He said to himself, "The conflict between those two is gonna drive Sensei off the roof! And possibly me too…"

The three came to the door at exactly the same time.

"Kovu! I'm so glad I get to be on _your _team! I can't wait until we do _our_ first mission together!" Naka said in a flirty tone.

"_Curse me for this…"_ Kovu said in his mind. "What about Keiko, Naka?"

"Oh please! Like I'd ever be excited to be with her!" Naka bellowed, pointing to Keiko.

"Don't flatter yourself, P**ī**nattsu. I am not jumping for joy to be with you either."

"P**ī**nattsu? You stuck up little cunt!"

"Oh well are you not the sweetest thing?"

"Will the two of you calm down? Let's just go in!"

"Fine with me." Keiko answered putting her hands on her hips.

"That's A-Okay." Naka replied.

They all went inside.

Naka opened the door to the room they were supposed to meet their sensei in.

"You're late." The sensei replied. He was leaning on Iruka's desk. His long black hair touched below his shoulder blades. It was tied back with a ponytail holder that was located just above the end of his hair. It resembled Neji's ponytail that he wore around the time he was upgraded to J**ō**nin. His pale skin glistened in the light. His eyes were very strange-looking.

Naka started, "I'm so sorry sensei! I-I…"

"**We** are sorry." Keiko finished.

Naka gave her a nasty look.

Keiko smiled at her sarcastically.

"It was her fault! Dattebayo! She started arguing with me!"

"I don't care whose fault it was! Just get over here so we can take our damn picture."

"Okay." They all said in reply.

The sensei stood up and the genin gathered in front of him. Everyone smiled except the sensei.

"Okay," The photographer said, "5, 4, 3…"

Naka jumped behind the sensei and stretched out his face, forcing him to smile.

The picture was taken.

The sensei turned to Naka with evil eyes. "**Never **put your hands in my mouth **ever** again!"

Naka trembled with fear, but nodded.

…

A little later, they were all in the training field.

"Okay," the sensei said, "Here we will all introduce ourselves. Talk about your dreams, what you like, what you hate…that kind of stuff. I'll start. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My dream? I can't say I have one. What I like…My wife Saarah, and our kids Unmei and Sora. What I hate? There are MANY things I hate, so I see no point in listing them. Get it?"

"**You** are Uchiha Sasuke! My dad's rival? My gosh, you **are** hot!" Naka exclaimed.

"Just get on with it!" Sasuke yelled, blushing.

"My name is Uzumaki Naka. My dream is to carry on my father's legacy well, and be just like him. I like…well there's a boy…uhh…" Naka looked at Kovu who was scratching his head and seemed to be paying no attention whatsoever to what she was saying. "Never mind that! I hate…grr… my rival. Keiko Lee. Dattebayo!"

Keiko glared at her. "My name is Keiko Lee. My dreams? To be an amazing Taijutsu specialist like my father, Rock Lee. I like training and spending time with my father and Master Guy. And I HATE Uzumaki Naka more than ANYTHING!"

"Why you little…"

"Stop it!" Sasuke said raising a hand. He gestured to Kovu. "Go ahead."

"I am Inuzuka Kovu. My dream is to be like my father, Inuzuka Kiba; and my mother, too; Inuzuka Hinata. I like playing with my Ninken dog, Sukauto and my twin sister, Koinu. Also I like her Ninken,Supotto. I can't really say I hate anything…nothing comes to mind now…except cats." Kovu pet Sukauto.

"Okay then. Now, onto our first exercise." Sasuke took out two jingle bells. "I want you to try and take these bells from me."


	4. Ch1 Pt4 Bell Test! and a Kiss?

Naka busted out in laughter.

Sasuke smiled.

"BELLS? MWAHAHAHAHA! Don't you think you're underestimating us just a tad?" Naka asked holding her sides.

Keiko hit Naka in the stomach. "You baka! Do you not get it? Obviously there is more to this exercise."

"Ouch!" Naka screamed, "What'd you hit me for, cunt?"

"Fools get beaten. I thought you would have figured that out by now."

Sasuke chuckled a bit. "Alright ladies, knock it off. The longer you wait on this, the more of a boner it'll be."

Kovu looked at the bells dangling in Sasuke's hand.

"In further detail," Sasuke continued, "You may use _any_ technique you know in order to get these out of my hand. Got it?"

All three genin nodded.

"Good. Let us begin."

Sasuke stood up and clipped the bells to his belt.

"Alrighty then!" Naka said running in. "Taj**ū**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)"

Sasuke was not phased at all and hit the real Naka right in the face, sending her flying, and into the ground.

"How did you…Impossible! How did you know which one was me?"

"Two things," Sasuke answered, "One, my Rinnegan fails at nothing. Two, only you would flinch when I clearly could see through your technique. Try again."

"Rinnegan…?" Naka thought.

"He is distracted!" Keiko thought. She ran in to grab the bells form behind.

Sasuke kicked her straight in the eye.

"Ouch!" Keiko wailed in pain.

Naka laughed at Keiko's failure.

"Shut up you baka!"

"You're ten times the baka I am!"

"So you are a baka!"

"Wha-Shut up you…you…bitch!"

Kovu ran in and attempted to get the bells from an aerial, but this failed, too. Sasuke grabbed his arm and reversed his direction.

Team ten huddled in a corner.

"What are we to do? He is too powerful!" Keiko whispered.

"No dip! But Bushy Brows is right."

Kovu thought. "Maybe if we all go in at the same time. Maybe that'll help."

"It is worth a shot!" Keiko whispered.

"Let's do it!"

Keiko ran in from the front, Kovu from the back, and Naka from above.

Sasuke effortlessly sent them all flying back into different directions. Kovu's face fell into Keiko's, making it an accidental kiss.

Kovu went a bright shade of red and after a second or two, pulled away.

At that moment, when their lips touched, Naka's soul left her body. Her face went red with embarrassment and rage.

Kovu fell against the trunk of a tree. "Wow…my first kiss…"

Keiko got up and brushed herself off.

Naka walked straight up to Keiko.

"What?" Keiko asked, shrugging.

Naka had to find the words to say. Her face was still red. "Y-YOU! How DARE you! What the HELL were you thinking? Dattebayo!"

"You are acting like this was planned." Keiko said, putting her hands on her hips.

Kovu's face was still pressed to the tree bark. He was still mesmerized by the kiss. His face was still red. "It was…amazing…Did you see it Sukauto? Whoa…" Sukauto barked in approval.

Sasuke thought about what he had just done. He wanted to laugh, but decided to be professional. "These bells are still waiting."

Keiko grabbed Kovu by the hood. "Would you get over it? It was my first kiss, too okay? You do not see me all loopy and weird because of it!"

Kovu still wouldn't come back to Earth.

Keiko dropped him right on the grass.

"Okay… I guess he is out for a little then…"

"It's YOUR entire fault! I hate you even more now!"

"Maybe we should focus on the BELLS!" Keiko yelled at her, turning her around.

"Whatever."

Keiko prepared her body. She ran in towards Sasuke. She did a combination of kicks

"Finally!" Sasuke yelled dodging her every move.

Keiko used her advanced speed to move behind him.

As Sasuke turned she moved in front of him again, and did a familiar looking kick on Sasuke, hitting him in the chin.

Kovu, still mesmerized but paying half attention, stood and excitedly screamed, "You hit him! Keiko you hit him! Wahoo!"

"I fear this is only the start." Keiko commented crossing her arms.

"Well now that you've managed to hit me, I guess I can't sit back and relax anymore, can I?" Sasuke drew his sword and leapt forward. "Chidori Senbon!"

Countless sharp Senbon were released in every direction.

Team ten fled and dodged, and screaming while they did so.

"A-Are you T-TRYING to k-kill us? D-Dattebayo!" Naka asked, shivering in intense fear.

Sasuke smirked a condescending smirk and put his sword away. He leaned on it a bit and started a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Kovu asked wrapping his arms around his body. He felt like throwing up, but swallowed it.

"Your fear is humorous to me. You looked like a ton of blind mice trying to escape my attack. Lucky for you, I was only teasing."

"So….you weren't gonna hit us?"

"Well I didn't necessarily say that, but the attack was just a little preview of what's coming. Watch your back."

Keiko's wide eyed expression slowly started to fade away, as did her fear.

Naka was still scared out of her mind, but managed to stand up. Her knees shook in fear as she tried to calm herself. They soon stopped.

"Why so afraid? I thought you'd be excited to be instructed by a Sannin."

The three ran in to try and attack Sasuke again.

"Jagei Jubaku! (Blinding Snake Glare Spell)"

Three white snakes wrapped around their bodies. Sasuke released them ad let them fall to the floor.

Despite her fear, Naka got up and used Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu again, refusing to give up. Keiko assisted the clones and acted as one of them.

This time Sasuke took on all the clones again with Chidori Senbon.

While Sasuke put his sword away, Kovu came in from an aerial using Fang Over Fang.

Sasuke looked up at his competition, but it was far too late. Sasuke was trapped inside of Kovu and Sukauto's attack.

Kovu and Sukauto stood back when they were finished.

Out of clearing smoke walked a smiling Sasuke. He was covered in scratches and a few wounds, but his posture was still perfect.

Kovu sat on the ground. His breathing was slow and hard, he was exhausted.

"Congratulations." Sasuke said with an unusually warm smile.

"What?" The three genin yelled.

"You've passed."

"B-but the bells…"

"You may not have taken the bells from me, but you used very good teamwork and came extremely close. And that's what this test was all about, testing your teamwork."

Team Ten would've celebrated, but they were all worn out.

"We start as an official cell tomorrow. So go home and get as much rest as your body requires. See you then."


	5. Ch1 Pt5 Our Intimidating Sensei

Naka was a little struck by her sensei's words as she opened the door to her room. She sat on her bed. The Chidori Senbon attack kept replaying in her mind.

Naruto opened the door. "Hey Squirt! Sasuke just finished telling me about how your exercise went. Congrats! Dattebayo."

"Thanks dad…" Naka's voice trailed off.

"Something bothering you, Squirt?" The father asked his child.

"Naka! You're home!" Sakura said running towards her daughter.

"Hey Mum." Naka said.

Sakura sat on her daughter's bed and put her arm around Naka.

Naruto did the same.

"What's wrong Hachimitsu Pai?" Sakura asked.

"Today, during our first exercise, sensei used an attack that really scared us. I mean, I'm kind of over it, but I've never seen anything like it…I guess I was just not expecting it…Dattebayo." Naka explained.

"What was this attack?" Sakura asked.

"Chidori Senbon."

Naruto perked up. "That's only an A-rank attack, squirt."

"Well yeah…"

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure Sasuke had no intent of scaring you."

"I wouldn't say that…" Naruto said under his breath.

Sakura punched Naruto's shoulder and looked back at her daughter.

"There's still more."

"Well, go on."

"He used this other attack. Blinding Snake Glare Spell…"

"What? That's a C-rank attack! Sasuke shouldn't use said move against you guys just yet…that move can be scary…"

"I just…I don't know…I felt like I was gonna barf…"

Sakura rubbed her back. "It's alright Hachimitsu Pai. You just have to get used to Sasuke, that's all."

Naruto stood up. "Saku-chan, maybe we should leave Naka to her thoughts. Dattebayo."

"You're right Kawa**ī. **Let's go." Sakura kissed Naka's forehead and left with Naruto.

Naka sat upright on her bed and went into deep thought.

Meanwhile, Keiko walked through the door of her house.

"Daughter!" Lee said when Keiko walked in.

"Father! I had the most interesting day! You must hear of it!"

"You are correct. Tell me how your day was."

Keiko told her father about Sasuke; his attacks; her teammates; and how they passed the Bell Test.

"Amazing!"

"What is amazing, father?"

"I was just foreseeing what an amazing daughter I have!"

"Oh, Father! If not for you, I would not even be amazing!"

The two embraced then and there.

Just then, the last roommate, Might Guy, walked in at this time.

"What? You two are embracing without me?" He pretended to be offended.

Lee and Keiko opened their arms to let Guy sensei into the hug.

All the while, Kovu and his father, Kiba, had came home at exactly the same time.

"Dad! What's up?"

"The sky."

Kovu laughed at his father's response and hugged him. He hugged Akamaru, too.

"Is your mother or sister home yet?"

"I don't know. I just got here."

Hinata and Koinu walked up together.

"Kovu! You'll never believe it! Mom is my sensei!"

"What? Lucky you."

"Now twins, stop this behavior. Let's just go in." Hinata's soft voice instructed.

They all went in at the same time.

Kovu eyed his twin.

"Got a problem *Orokana heddo?"

*(Stupid-head)

"No baka, I just take it you passed your first test, too?"

"You bet I did. You did?"

"Yep."

"Well I guess that makes us equal, huh?"

"I guess it does."

"So, what is that, 87-87?"

"I guess so."

The twins went to the living space and took out the big board where the kept score for every single contest they've had since they were five years old.

Koinu took out a piece of scrap paper which had the score on it. She wrote a tally for each of them on the board.

"Kids, do you really have to turn everything into a contest?" Kiba asked as he watched them.

"Yes! We have to prove which twin is better!"

"When will this contest end?"

"When one of us dies!"

Kiba face palmed himself and left his reckless twins to do whatever they were going to do.

"So, who's your sensei?"

Kovu looked at his sister and replied, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Cool. Isn't he a Sannin? I didn't know they get to be a sensei."

"Sannin do what Sannin want to do. Plus, he's still young. He's like 31 or something."

"Hmm…Say, isn't he the hot one with the strange eyes?"

"They're called Rinnegan, or whatever. I don't know what they do, but they are pretty cool."

"And, his son, Uchiha Sora, Is the love of my life."

"Dammit Koinu, don't get started!"

"Why not? You talk about Naka all the time."

"Not NEARLY as much as you talk about Sora!"

"Hey! We're in love!"

"He avoids you at every chance he can! You're just one of his fan-girls that keep pouncing on him!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

Hinata heard the two arguing from the kitchen. "Must those two bicker without an end?" She walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron she had just put on.

"…Jerk!" Koinu cried.

"Baka!"

"Stupid!"

"Children!" Hinata called in a voice slightly stern. She clapped her hands to get their attention.

They took their hands off of each other to face their mom.

"Calm yourself." She insisted pulling Kovu's hood down and patting his smooth purple hair. His hair was nearly identical to hers in terms of texture and color. Kovu's hair touched just below his neck and sat down perfectly. His two long front bangs were the same length, and there were other miniature bangs that flowed between the two.

Koinu's soft brown hair was more like her father's and she wore it in a side ponytail.

"Okay mom…" Kovu promised.

Hinata went back into the kitchen.

…

Naka woke up early that following morning. She wiped her right eye. Her pajamas kept her a little cold when she lifted up the covers, so she pulled them back to keep warm for a few more seconds. After all her pajamas were just an orange tank top with a white swirl and really short red shorts.

"Naka!" Sakura's voice called, "Dear, it's time to wake up!"

"Okay Mum!" Naka yelled in reply. She poked her toes out from the bottom of the pillow. Her orange toenail polish shined. "Oh boy…" She whispered. She had just remembered what Sasuke had said.

(Flashback)

_Yesterday_

Kovu sat on the ground. His breathing was slow and hard, he was exhausted.

"Congratulations." Sasuke said with an unusually warm smile.

"What?" The three genin yelled.

"You've passed."

"B-but the bells…"

"You may not have taken the bells from me, but you used very good teamwork and came extremely close. And that's what this test was all about, testing your teamwork."

Team Ten would've celebrated, but they were all worn out.

"We start as an official cell tomorrow. So go home and get as much rest as your body requires. See you then."

(End of Flashback)

"Naka! Hurry dear!" Sakura reminded.

Naka jumped out of bed, took care of her hygiene, dressed, and bustled downstairs.

"Naka! Careful! You could hurt yourself!"

"Right! Sorry Mum! Dattebayo!"

Sakura sighed at the sight of her reckless daughter preparing to leave.

Naka grabbed a bread roll and hit the feet. "Bye!" she called to her mother.

"See ya."

Naka dashed down the street knocking things over and repetitively apologizing to everyone. She tripped and knocked down a familiar face.

"Ouch! Watch where you are headed!"

Naka grimaced, "Keiko!"

Keiko stood up and brushed herself off.

Naka rolled over and got up.

The girls evil eyed each other.

Keiko started walking.

So did Naka.

"So, you remembered what Sensei told us, right?"

"Of course I did. I can't wait to show sensei how much better than you I am."

"Really? Well I guess he will be quite disappointed, will he not?"

Naka growled, "No! He won't!"

"Says you."

"I'm right."

"You are wrong."

The girls reached the training area where they had met before.

Kovu and Sasuke were there already.

"Took you long enough." Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, yeah. What's up for today?"

"Today we have our first mission."

All three genin perked up at this declaration.

"This mission is for a client I'm sure you all know."


	6. Ch2 Pt1 Finding Aisuru

"Who is this client?" Keiko asked crossing her arms.

"The Fifth Hokage; Lady Tsunade and Shizune."

"Whoa! Grandma Tsunade! How long has it been since she was in office?"

"Do the math. We're on the Seventh Hokage now." Keiko said looking at Naka.

"Guys, focus! Anyhow, they want us to go on a mission to find out who kidnapped Shizune's granddaughter, Aisuru. Aisuru is still a student in the academy, so therefore she cannot defend herself."

"Who would kidnap a six year old kid?" Naka asked.

"Believe me; I'm sure this person has a 'reason' for it." Sasuke said with air quotes.

They stopped at their residence to pack up a few things, and then met back in the center of the Leaf Village.

"Tsunade lives up this way. Let's go." Sasuke said.

They came up to a well kept small house.

Sasuke knocked loudly.

Tsunade opened the door and smiled when she saw them. Tsunade hadn't changed at all. The only thing different was her outfit, and she wore her hair in one low ponytail.

"Grandma Tsunade!" Naka said hugging her.

"Hey there, Naka!" Tsunade greeted. She turned to Sasuke, "Please, come in."

"Thank you, ma'am."

They walked in to see Shizune crying and holding a photo of her, Aisuru, and Egao; Shizune's dead daughter. Shizune's hair touched down to her shoulder blades.

"Shizune, Team Sasuke is here to find Aisuru." Tsunade told her.

Shizune looked up to see the four. "Thank you for your help."

"No problem. It's our first mission."

"Thank you…"

Sasuke took a seat on the floor parallel to Shizune. "Please, tell us what happened." Sasuke said, motioning for the genin to sit somewhere.

The all sat around him in surprise alphabetical order. (by first name)

"Well…where to begin… Aisuru was telling Tsunade and I about her first day at the Academy of Medical Ninja. Nara Ino and Uzumaki Sakura are her teachers. I decided to leave her in this room alone for a second while I made some snacks for us. It was night time, so I was a fool to do so. When I came back, Aisuru was gone and there was this note." She said handing them a note.

Sasuke eyed the note.

It read;

*我々は、女の子を持っている。是非、勇気があるなら、彼女を得る。我々は準備が整います。

*(We have the girl. Come and get her if you dare. We'll be ready.)

Sasuke passed the note to his genin and faced Shizune, "Continue."

"I had no clues but kunai with this symbol on it."

It was a strange looking symbol. A circle with four lines in the middle, and to dots. One dot north of the lines, one dot south.

"That's all we need. Anything else?"

"Well I showed it to Tsunade. She said it must be from an organization or something."

Tsunade, who was standing in the background turned and nodded.

"Thank you. We'll be on our way."

"Good luck." The two women said as they left.

"Alright," Sasuke began as he shut the door behind him, "Two clues; a note and a strangely marked kunai." Sasuke patted around. He couldn't find either of them.

"Which one of you has the kunai and/or the note?"

Sasuke saw Naka trying to stab Keiko with the kunai, Keiko grabbing her wrists, and Kovu staring at the note.

Sasuke grabbed the note and kunai. "Baka!"

…

"We need a plan." Sasuke said.

"How about we just ask people if they recognize the symbol?" Keiko suggested.

"That's actually not a bad idea…"

"Yes it is! What if we run into the people that did it, and they lie and say they don't know it?"

"They would be wearing the symbol, *Manuke!"

*(Dumbass)

"You're a manuke, manuke!"

"Baka!"

"Orokana!"

"*Jakkasu!"

*(Jackass)

Sasuke grabbed both of them by the collar in each hand and threw them against trees. "Stop it! We won't be getting anywhere if you to keep being like this!"

"Ow!" Keiko yelled. Her head hit the trunk of the tree.

Naka did the same action.

"Now, we're going with Keiko's idea. Get up and let's go!"

They wandered around town and asked people if they recognized it.

"I think I might have seen it before…but I'm not sure." A blonde woman stated, "I think the organization is called Wairudo-j**ū **of the Otogakure… I think I've heard word of it from Sunagakure, so you might want to ask the Kazekage if he knows."

"Thank you ma'am." Sasuke said.

"Sunagakure? Isn't that, like three days away? Dattebayo?"

"Yes. But we need this info, so we're going."

They went off at full speed to get there as soon as possible.

…

Sasuke stopped to catch his breath.

Cell 10 stopped behind him. They needed a break, too.

Naka was breathing hard, "Sensei," She stopped for air, "I'm so tired…can we take a break? It's night anyway…we've been at it for nearly thirteen hours…"

Keiko was breathing hard, too, "What? No, we must keep…keep… going."

Sasuke stated, "Maybe we should take a break…" He turned to see all his pupils passed out.

…

"Get up!" Keiko said punching Naka's forehead.

"Ouch!" Naka mumbled as she sat up and held her head.

Keiko took off her shoe and threw it a Kovu.

Kovu woke up instantly as the shoe bounced off of his head.

Keiko picked up her shoe. She pointed to Sasuke, "Look!" she whispered.

The other two genin looked.

There, back against a tree, was a sleeping Sasuke. His arms were crossed and he looked so adorable.

"Awww! Sensei is so damn adorable!" Naka said admiring Sasuke.

"That he is." Keiko said smiling warmly.

Kovu went to wake him up.

"Baka!" Keiko yelled "What the hell are you doing?"

"Waking him up so we can be on our way."

"No! Let us look at him a little more!" Naka protested.

Sasuke woke at all this noise. He grabbed Kovu by the hand and threw him into a tree.

Naka and Keiko got a little scared.

"Kovu!" Naka screamed.

Sasuke just realized what he did. "Sorry. I had a disturbing dream." Sasuke picked up his stuff and went over to Kovu, who was still struck by pain. Sasuke picked Kovu up by the hood and placed him on his feet. "Let's go." He finally said.

They all gathered things of need and started out again.

"Sensei?" Naka asked an hour into the walk.

"What?"

"I'm bored."

"So?"

"So, I'm bored! I need some entertainment!"

"I don't care."

"Sensei!"

"What?" Sasuke asked rather bothered.

"I just wanted to say sorry…"

"I won't accept your apology unless you shut up!"

Naka pouted. She looked around to see something that would entertain her. She saw a squirrel crawling up a tree. She picked up a nut and decided the squirrel might want it, so she chucked it at the squirrel.

The nut hit the squirrel in the head and it fell.

"Ouch…" Naka mumbled.

Keiko looked at her.

Naka whispered something into Keiko's ear.

Keiko giggled.

"Tell Kovu!" Naka said.

Keiko whispered into Kovu's ear.

Kovu laughed.

"You people are driving me insane. What is so funny?" Sasuke said turning around.

"Nothing…" Naka lied.

Sasuke turned and started off again.

Naka scribbled something on a piece of paper.

Keiko and Kovu laughed.

Sasuke turned again.

"What?" Naka asked as Sasuke stared at her.

Sasuke grabbed the picture.

It was a drawing of him, with a cartoony, grumpy face. His Rinnegan were poorly drawn, and his feet stuck out awkwardly.

Sasuke glared at the imitation him and then at the genin. "Which one of you drew this?" He asked in an evil voice.

Keiko and Kovu pointed to Naka.

Sasuke evil eyed her. Electricity started to form in his hand.

"As if I really look like this! Chidori!" Sasuke pushed the Chidori into Naka's stomach, sending her into a tree.

Sasuke started walking again.

The conscious two started after him.

Naka got up. "Wait for me!" She cried. She held her stomach as she tried to catch up.

…

They arrived in Sunagakure. Sasuke went to Gaara's office.

"Yes, I know exactly what you're talking about." Gaara said with his arms crossed and examining the kunai Sasuke held. He sat back in his chair.

"Do you have any trace where they are or may be now?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara nodded. "Not too long ago they were spotted near the exterior of this village. My oldest daughter, Sunaarashi, saw them carrying a little girl with them. It may just be the girl you're looking for."

"Wonderful. Thanks, Gaara."

"Don't mention it."

They searched in the exterior parts of Sunagakure.


End file.
